


It's a kind of magic!

by AriaTaylor



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Amnesia, Emotional Baggage, Familiars, Gen, Halloween, Magic, Party, Spells & Enchantments, Warlocks, Witchcraft, Witches, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaTaylor/pseuds/AriaTaylor
Summary: Adam finds himself on edge at his annual Halloween party when he notices a woman he's never seen before in his house, something about her captivates him. He follows her finding she knows him better than he knows himself, who is she, what does she know and can she help him remember what happened.An alternate world where Adam is not the famous singer we all know, just a beautiful man with a lot of money and friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea while watching Chilling Adventures of Sabrina on Netflix at Halloween, its taken me a little while to perfect it and I am still working on it that's why I didn't get it out in time for Halloween. Don't worry if you haven't watched the show or don't want to as it is only loosely based on the show, I used different aspects from a whole host of tv shows and films about witches that I have watched in my lifetime to depict the magic that is used, mostly I just used my own ideas of how I imagine magic would be. Anyway enough of me rambling on! I hope you enjoy this story, its the first one I have written with Adam in for a while and it was nice and refreshing! ENJOY :D

Tonight is Halloween, Adams favourite time of the year, the only day he can be his true self without fear of being figured out, he normally loved partying away with his friends at his annual Halloween party but this year there was a haunting feeling in the air causing him to stay alert and on edge, something just didn’t feel right. He found himself scanning the room when his eyes landed upon a woman stood staring at him, she stood out from the crowd as she was the only person in the house without a costume. He didn’t recognise her and wondered who she was, she had long bright purple hair that seemed to glow, small freckles covered parts of her face and he knew under the purple she was a redhead like him, he noticed her lips were cherry red as he felt the electricity between them from across the room. Adam became consumed in her gaze as he ignored everything else around him “hey, you look tense” he hadn’t noticed the small blond walk over as he found himself lost in her ocean blue eyes and he couldn’t help but question the similarities they shared. Adam couldn’t take his eyes off her as she winked at him before turning and walking away, Tommy put his hand on Adam’s shoulder pulling his gaze to him “Adam, are you okay” Adam shook his head as he pulled away and looked back to where the girl had been stood “did you see that woman, do you know who she is, I don’t recognise her” Tommy looked in the direction Adam was searching “I didn’t see anyone, come on you need to relax take this” Tommy held out a shot of tequila as he smiled “I haven’t seen you drink yet today” Adam shook his head pushing the drink away “I can’t, I need to stay alert” Tommy rolled his eyes pushing the drink back to Adam “tonight is the only night you get to be yourself, I know how much it means to you so please forget about spells tonight and drink” he felt the anger inside of him as he looked at Tommy, he was the only mortal he trusted, the only one he had told that he was a witch and here he was talking about it in front of the whole party like it was nothing “I said NO” Adam pushed the glass away more forcefully making Tommy spill it down himself “what the fuck is wrong with you” Adam could feel the room go silent as everyone looked towards them both “I need air” Adam pushed his way out of the room and in the direction the woman had gone.

Adam found himself outside on the drive, it was deathly silent as he looked around for someone. His inner instinct told him he wasn’t alone as he heard a branch break behind him, he turned quickly to see a cat walking towards him and for a moment he could have sworn he heard a voice, he ignored it as he saw Pharaoh running towards him “Pharaoh back in the house now” Pharaoh walked over to the cat and Adam could have sworn they were communicating “Salem I told you to stay home!” Adam looked up to see a woman with flame red hair, it was the woman he saw earlier but how did she change her hair so fast. She was looking at the cat as he meowed at her “I don’t care if you were worried what he might do, I told you that I had to come here myself, go home!” Adam looked at them both confused as the cat turned back to Pharaoh meowing “I don’t need him to watch me either go home!” Adam watched the cat turn and run down the drive. He looked back to the woman as she stepped forward “who the hell are you and what is going on!” Pharaoh barked and growled at the woman as she walked closer “don’t you take that tone with me, remember who nursed you both back to health!” Pharaoh looked down before walking away from them both “Adam darling its time...” she walked towards him as he looked at her “who are you and what do you want with me” he was conflicted, his heart was telling him to trust this woman but his brain was telling him to run, he backed away slightly causing her to stop “you don’t remember me do you?” Adam shook his head as he ignored her question “did you just have a conversation with my dog and a cat?” She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him “you don’t remember anything” she paused slightly “do you even know what you’re capable of?” Adam shook his head as he looked at her refusing to answer her questions “who are you!?” She looked up at him as they heard the front door open “Adam what is going on?” Adam looked up at the door seeing Tommy looking down at them both “go back inside Tommy” he pushed his hand in Tommy’s direction making him move back into the house, as he pulled his hand back the door slammed shut and locked, he watched for a moment as Tommy tried the handle frantically to get out to him. Adam turned to see the woman jumping the wall into the woods “no come back” he needed answers, who was this woman, what was it time for and was she a witch like him. Adam ran over jumping the wall and following her into the woods, he thought of a spike and hammer and they appeared in his hands “nail a spike into a witches footprint” he stopped placing the spike on the damp ground before smacking it with the hammer, he heard a scream in the distance before he got up and ran towards it “what did you do to me!” Adam looked at her seeing blood around her foot as tears rolled down her cheeks “I had to stop you and I read in one of my books that if you put a spike in a witch’s footprint she becomes rooted to where she stands” she started tugging on her leg as she looked at him “take it out please, just take it out!” Adam looked down the path envisioning the spike in his mind, he imagined pulling it from the ground as he lifted his hand, she fell to the floor as the same black cat appeared beside her hissing at Adam “Salem stop, he doesn’t remember us” the cat stopped and looked at her meowing “no he doesn’t know, I know you warned me about this and I didn’t listen” Adam watched her talking to the cat like she understood what it was saying to her, he was becoming more and more confused by the second as looked down at her speaking in a demanding tone “who are you?” She looked up at him noticing the confusion on his face “my name is Phoenix" she paused as the cat walked over sitting beside her "and this is Salem my familiar” Adam looked at her as she rubbed over her foot healing it “how do you know me” he paused as he thought about what he said “no wait, how did you find me? I cast a cloaking spell on myself to hide me from other witches” she nodded as she looked at him “yes, I admit it was hard to find you but I can always track you down, we are bound together, Adam. We had an inseparable bond” she paused hesitating slightly “that was until the accident” Adam shook his head as he looked at her feeling his anger and confusion bubble up inside him, he felt himself snap as he let the anger out “what accident, what are you talking about!?” A small bush beside them caught fire causing Adam to pull his hands into himself, he started reciting the same words to himself “just stay calm and breath!” Phoenix shook her head as watched on, she had no idea it had gotten so bad, she stood up blowing in the direction of the fire putting it out quickly before it caused any damage. Phoenix looked back at Adam to see he had huddled into himself and was taking deep breaths to calm down “when did it get this bad” she walked over thinking about the day he went missing and instantly regretted leaving him alone that night “it’s okay, it will get easier now, I can help you” she took his hands in hers forcing him to open up a little “I can help you control your magic again, just like I did before” he shook his head again looking at her “I don’t understand any of this, what happened to me” she nodded as she looked at him forcing eye contact “I know you don’t and I don’t understand everything either, it still scares me but I know that with you by my side we can work it out together, I can help you control your magic and maybe help you remember who you are” Adam pulled his hands away as he looked at her, shaking his head “I don’t know, the last witch I trusted tried to hurt me. She had me locked away, I only escaped when she left me alone one night” she felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked at him, he was talking about her but he couldn’t know that, not till she had helped him. Phoenix nodded as she looked at him “I understand you need some time to think about it, if you decide you want my help call out for Salem and he will bring your message to me” Adam nodded as he looked at her “I, I need to go back to the party, I’ll think about what you said” she hesitated slightly wanting to take Adam in her arms and hold him, Adam start walking away and she turned watching him leave, when he was out of sight she bent down and picking Salem up. 

Salem looked up at her questioningly “are you really going to let him walk away, after everything you have done to find him” she raised her eyebrow as she looked at the cat in her arms “you know better than to question me, I know what I’m doing Salem! Adam will call out for you because part of him is still screaming for my help, I can feel it when I look in his eyes” she paused slightly as she stroked Salem’s head “that’s why he didn’t hurt me like he did poor Alistair” she could feel the annoyance from the cat as she sighed and dropped him to the ground “look Pharaoh is still weak, I need you to watch over them both and protect them from harm until he is ready for my help” he turned looking up at her “you are my master, it’s you I should be protecting” Phoenix looked down at him with a more stern look “I’ll be fine on my own, now do as your told please” Salem turned and sauntered towards the house without looking back “and don’t let him see you Salem! That is not a suggestion its an order!”


	2. Chapter 2

Adam walked back into the house to see Tommy stood by the door with a panicked expression, he looked up at Adam relieved as he lunged forward throwing his arms around him “thank god you’re alright!” Adam pushed Tommy off as he looked at him “please don’t, I need some space” Tommy froze momentarily shocked, Adam had never pushed him away, as Adam walked past him he regained his composure and followed him confused at his actions “I was worried about you, that woman Adam, I have seen her before at my house when you have been there, I think she’s been following you” Adam nodded as he started to walk up the stairs “I’ll explain everything later, right now I just need to get away from all this” Tommy following behind him quickly as Adam walked into his bedroom “away from what Adam, what’s going on” Tommy closed the door so they had a moment of privacy “I need quiet” he paused as he sat down in front of his mirror “I need to think about things, so much is going on in my life that you don’t know and won’t understand” Adam looked at himself momentarily, he had heavy black and blue eye shadow around his eyes and a dark blue witches had pinned into his hair, he sighed as he thought about how excited he was when he was getting ready before the party, his eyes wandered down to his witches mark, they are similar to birthmarks but Adams was larger than normal covering the left side of his neck, he reached up touching it tracing the crescent moon shape with his fingers. Tommy watched on not sure what to say, he was worried about Adam but he knew Adam would get annoyed if he asked “Adam, don’t get mad at me but are you okay? You look so” he paused for a moment trying to think of something that wont upset him “you look lost” Adam shook his head as he reached up unpinning the hat from his head “I’m fine, honestly I just have a lot on my mind” he threw the hat to the ground in the corner before looking at himself again, he sighed before snapping his fingers, the crescent moon witches mark on his neck disappear and his dark eyeshadow was gone, he was left with only foundation and a little eyeliner on his face. Tommy smiled as he looked at Adam, he was still so mesmerised by how quickly he could do that “I love how easy it is for you to change your makeup” he knew Tommy was trying to lighten the mood but it wasn’t working, not when he was questioning if he should trust a total stranger, all he knew is he had to get out of the house, away from all the people and the music “will you keep an eye on things here, I’m taking Pharaoh out for a walk, I need to get some air” Tommy nodded as Adam walked over to the bed and lifted Pharaoh into his arms, he watched as Adam walked over to the window “wait you’re not going to jump are you?” Adam opened the window and looked down, there was no one in sight so he took the chance, he quickly jumped out of the window while thinking in his head he was as light as a feather, Tommy felt his breath catch in his throat as he ran over to the window, he looked out fearing Adam would be hurt but instead he watched him slowly and gently float to the ground Adam looked up at Tommy waving his hand to close the window before he turned, he put Pharaoh down and attached his lead before he walked down the path to the gate, Tommy watched out of the window till Adam was out of sight, he was heading up to the mountains, his favourite spot. 

Adam stopped in a quiet spot, he walked over to the cliff edge and sat down dangling his feet over the edge, he took a deep breath calming breath as he looked up at the moon “oh Pharaoh what am I supposed to do, can I really trust this stranger to help me?” He looked over to Pharaoh as he cocked his head to one side, Adam laughed slightly as he reached over and rubbed Pharaoh’s head “you don’t understand a word I’m saying to you, do you” he raised his head up to the sky as he closed his eyes and took in another deep breath. Salem shook his head as he watched over them, he remembered what Phoenix had said but if he didn’t talk now then Pharaoh may never talk to Adam again “she’s no stranger to you Adam, you’ve just forgotten who she is and your fleabag understand you perfectly” Pharaoh look in the direction of the voice “I had fleas once and you won’t ever let me live it down will you, can head!” Salem walked over scratching Pharaohs nose with his claws “I told you never to bring that up again” Adam stood up looking at the cat and dog beside him shocked “you, you just talked!” Salem nodded as he looked at Adam while Pharaoh rubbed his nose with his paw “familiars can talk, we aren’t what we look like, we are trolls who take the form of animals so we can blend in” Adam shook his head again as he backed away from them both “no, no! Salem you can only talk to your witch not me, you’re not a familiar” Salem nodded as he stepped closer to Adam “that is normally the case but me and Pharaoh” he paused looking back to Pharaoh as he looked up “we are twins, we can talk to each other’s masters if we so choose to” Pharaoh walked forward cutting Salem off “it’s rare that something like this happens but you and Phoenix are a special case, you needed a familiar that could communicate with her and she needed one that could communicate with you” Adam shook his head again “why have you ignored me all this time Pharaoh, all this time I have been lost and scared and you never spoke to me once” Pharaoh bowed his head in shame “I longed to talk with you again but you weren’t ready and I didn’t want to scare you, please forgive me” Adam sat back down beside Pharaoh and patted his head “at least you stayed by my side protecting me” he looked over to Salem before looking around for Phoenix “I guess if your here Phoenix is somewhere nearby?” Salem shook his head as he looked at Adam “no she went home and asked me to stay, you have lost the ability to control your magic Adam which means you can’t protect yourself from harm” Adam shook his head slightly as he looked at the cat “I can, I protected myself from a warlock not long ago!” Pharaoh walked closer and sat in Adam’s lap “Alistair the warlock you hurt, he’s dead!” Adam shook his head as he looked away shocked “no, no the spell I used was only supposed to make him forget he saw me” Salem walked around to face him “yes, we worked out what you were trying to do but it went wrong, it backfired on him and his familiar, his familiar forgot who he was and he came under threat on his way home from a warlock who wanted to hurt him, his familiar unable to remember his master walked away as the warlock attacked him, Alistair didn’t stand a chance, he and his familiar died later that night in the church praying to Lucifer for help” Adam shook his head again, he was scared and confused “how, how did I get it so wrong” Salem looked at Pharaoh willing him to talk, he watched as the dog looked up to Adam “you’re confused, you have forgotten how to cast spells properly and how to protect yourself, you need Phoenix’s help now more than you ever did” Adam looked away sighing deeply “I feel so conflicted my brain is telling me to run and not to trust her but my heart wants me to run to her, how do I know I can trust her?” Salem walked over to Adam rubbing his head on his arm “you follow your heart because it obviously knows something you have forgotten” Adam nodded as he looked down at Salem and gently scratched behind his ear “let’s face it, I need her help but not tonight, tonight I want to be alone” Salem rubbed into Adams hand he didn’t care to admit it but he had missed Adam and was enjoying the attention “do you like that Salem?” Adam continued to pet the cat as he looked out over the city. Tommy looked at Adam confused as he walked closer “who on earth are you talking to” Adam turned quickly as Salem ran into the darkness out of sight “n-no one, just myself.” Adam paused before looking at Tommy “who’s looking after the house?” Tommy looked down as he walked a little closer and sat beside Adam “everyone started to leave when you disappeared, they were only around to see you” Adam sighed deeply as he petted Pharaoh, Tommy watched him seeing the lost look on his face, he could feel the tension emanating off of Adam “so what’s on your mind then” he looked up meeting eyes with the blond in front of him, he shook his head slightly as he smiled “it’s nothing really, I just had to chase away a warlock” Tommy raised an eyebrow slightly not really believing what he had said “you sure that’s all it is? I feel like your hiding something from me” Adam nodded as he stood up “yea that’s all, come on lets go back to the house” he held out a hand to Tommy with a reassuring smile, Tommy shrugged as he took Adam’s hand and got up, they walked back to the house not noticing Pharaoh had stopped by the bushes “I thought you went to tell Phoenix the good news” Salem poked his head from the bush as he looked at Pharaoh “Adam can’t know who Phoenix is, not till he is better, he thinks she was trying to hurt him” Pharaoh nodded as he looked at Salem “I know, I don’t feel right lying to him though Salem, he needs to know he can trust her” Salem hissed as he looked at Pharaoh “he needs to trust us before we tell him the truth, you must not let slip what really happened” Pharaoh nodded as he heard a whistle in the distance “go, protect him Pharaoh” Salem disappeared into the bushes as Pharaoh turned and ran down the path towards Adam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I wasn't going to post till tomorrow but I got my first kudos on this story last night and it made me really happy, thank you to whoever left the kudos, it means a lot to me that you are enjoying this story.   
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter planning my next upload for Thursday!

Adam groaned as he sat up realizing he was on the couch, the only thing he remembered from the night before was meeting Phoenix and talking to a cat and Pharaoh, he looked around seeing Tommy passed out on the floor and realized he must have drank a bottle of tequila to himself, he got up and looked around noticing the house was spotless, he sniffed the air getting the scent of eggs as he walked through the house to the kitchen “hey sleepy witch, how’s your head” Adam watched Phoenix as she walked around the kitchen while a spoon mixed a pan of eggs on the stove “I never get a hangover” he paused watching her as Salem jumped onto the counter beside him “wait, how did you get in my house” she turned to face him smiling as she did “magic Adam, your still very predictable and I knew the counter spell to unlock the doors” she paused walking over to the pan, he watched as she turned the stove off and started putting them on a plate “the spells you cast on yourself before are still working so that means not all is lost” she pushed the plate of scrambled eggs over to Adam and smiled “eat, you need your energy and once you have eaten you need to get rid of the mortal” Adam looked over his shoulder, he saw Tommy through the open door, he was asleep on the floor “what Tommy, he’s fine you can trust him” he looked back seeing the smile had dropped from her face and was replaced by a serious almost threatening look “the mortal goes Adam or I do, I do not trust mortals and will not be around one” Adam nodded as she turned her back, he watched her reach up and wipe her eye and he knew there was more to the matter than she was allowing him to know but he didn’t dare ask her. Adam sighed as he looked back at Tommy again “I’ll ask him to leave when he wakes” he paused looking back to Phoenix, he didn’t want her around when he asked Tommy to leave because he knew how Tommy might react “I keep all my belongings downstairs in the basement if you want to go look” Adam stood up and walked over to the wall running his hand over it, she turned watching as a door handle appeared “thanks, I’ll see what we have to work with while you eat” Adam opened the door for her as she walked over “thank you for cleaning the house you didn’t have to” she smiled slightly as she walked past him down the stairs “it was nothing, just my way of showing you I want to help you” she paused as she started to walk down the stairs “Salem, come” Adam watched as Salem jumped off the counter and ran over following her down the stairs.

Adam walked over to Tommy as he sighed, he couldn’t wait any longer and he knew Tommy could sleep for hours. Adam nudged him slightly with his foot “wake up” he nudged Tommy again as he started to lift his hand up and rub his eyes “come on Tommy, time to go” he sat up slowly rubbing his head, he felt groggy and hung over “what time is it” Adam looked at his watch and raised his eyebrows in shock, he didn’t know if he really believed the time himself “it’s 8am” he looked back to Tommy as he shook his head “can’t drive, I had my last drink at 5am” Adam rolled his eyes as he watched Tommy sway as he tried to stand “come here” he helped him up so he didn’t fall “go to my room, sleep it off but don’t come out” Tommy looked at him confused “why, is something wrong?” Adam shrugged slightly as he walked over to the couch “don’t worry about it, just go sleep it off” Tommy shook his head as he looked at Adam “don’t worry about it, you’re trying to hide me away like you embarrassed by me” Adam shook his head feeling guilty “no, of course I’m not embarrassed by you. It’s just I, I have another witch here and she wants to help me get my magic under control but...” Adam paused slightly not wanting to say it “but what Adam?” He looked up at Tommy feeling horrible “but she said you have to go!” Tommy frowned scrunching his nose slightly “and you’re just sending me away for some racist witch” Adam sighed again, he knew Tommy wouldn’t understand, he didn’t really understand why but he wanted her help and for now that means playing by her rules “look Tommy, I’ve told you before my kind don’t like mortals because of the past and witch hunters are still around you know, so we find it hard to trust mortals. I mean you can’t expect her to trust you just because I do, we don’t know what she has been through” Tommy shook his head as he started to walk towards the front door, Adam followed him grabbing his shoulder “please you have to understand” Tommy pulled his arm away from Adams grip “I do, she’s more important than me! I’ll come back for the car later” Adam watched as Tommy walked out of the front door slamming it shut behind him “I’m doing this because I don’t want to hurt you” a tear rolled down his cheek as Pharaoh ran over to him “he will calm down, don’t worry” Adam nodded as he wiped his cheek “I know he will, he just feels like I’m abandoning him and that makes him lash out sometimes, to top that off he’s still drunk” Pharaoh nodded as he looked up at Adam “Phoenix is waiting downstairs” Adam turned starting to walk over to the basement door “you remember her right” Pharaoh nodded as Adam looked down at him “so what’s her issue with mortals then?” Pharaoh stopped looking at Adam “I didn’t know she had an issue with mortals, something must have happened after the accident” Adam turned to look at Pharaoh questioningly “do you remember the accident, if you do Pharaoh you need to tell me, I need to know what happened to me!” Phoenix quickly walked into the living room, she grabbed Adams shoulder pulling him to face her interrupting the conversation “I’ve been waiting for you down there I thought we could start off with some easy stuff like protection spells and transforming objects” Adam pulled his arm away from her and sighed “sure, whatever” Phoenix watched as Adam walked past her and down the stairs, she sighed slightly looking back at Pharaoh “I feel so guilty not telling him” Pharaoh sat down looking up at her “the sooner you help him the sooner you can tell him” Phoenix nodded as she turned and walked downstairs passing Salem on the way “play nice Salem!” Salem watched as she walked into the basement closing the door behind her. 

Salem walked over sitting in front of Pharaoh “I have missed you brother” Pharaoh smiled as he walked over and rubbed his head against Salem’s in an affectionate way “and I you, what have I missed since we left” Salem rubbed his head on Pharaoh before he moved back “not a lot, Phoenix has spent most of her time in search of Adam, tell me about the mortal boy, are they in a relationship” Pharaoh shook his head “no the mortal boy is straight, Adam is more of a multiple lover guy. Why does Phoenix no longer trust mortals?” Salem looked down almost ashamed of himself “a witch-hunting mortal, he attacked the house and killed Aurora and Amethyst. Phoenix tried to fight back to save them but it didn’t work, her and Frankie made a run for it when the hunter nailed a spike into Phoenix’s footprint, he gave his life for her he ran back and pulled it out then fought with the hunter so she could run, the hunter killed Frankie.” Salem paused as he turned his back to Pharaoh and jumped up onto the kitchen counter to look out of the window “I blame myself for not being there that day, I should have been there to protect her” Pharaoh walked over looking up at Salem feeling his pain as a tear slipped down his fur “don’t blame yourself Salem, even if you were their do you think you could have stopped him without dying yourself?” Salem turned to look at Pharaoh feeling a little angry “we are supposed to die to save our masters lives, I would have gladly died for Phoenix had I not been searching for you!” Pharaoh looked down suddenly feeling the guilt in himself “I tried to stop him from running away but he thought Phoenix was trying to hurt him, he was scared and confused” Salem jumped back down beside Pharaoh “I’ve been curious, if he didn’t remember anything how did he find out about his magic?” Pharaoh sighed as he looked at Salem “the door was locked and when he tried to open it he shouted just fucking open the door unlocked, he did a couple more little things like that before he realised and then he went online to find out as much as he possibly could about witches, he used his new found magic to get himself the house and some money, once he had that he started going out to bars and bringing mortals home, one day he stumbled upon the mortal man Thomas and brought him home, he didn’t realise the boy wasn’t interested in sex till they were alone in the house talking but Adam found a connection and they became friends, soon the mortal boy was here every day, they would sit together and talk drink and watch TV but now he’s hurting, he fears Tommy won’t come back after he sent him away” Salem nodded slightly “he had grown feelings for the mortal then, he needs to be careful not to show Phoenix or she will lose her trust in Adam as well, watching Frankie die has destroyed her, her only hope was finding Adam again” Pharaoh laid down on the floor in the kitchen “I’m sure they will both make each other better” Salem rolled his eyes as he watched Pharaoh fall asleep “I wish you would understand just how hurt she is, if only you knew what sort of relationship her and Frankie had, he was the love of her life” Salem walked over and curled up beside Pharaoh falling asleep himself knowing that down there they were both safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's taking me so long to get this out, everything has been so busy lately with Christmas approaching so fast! I hope you can forgive me and you enjoy this chapter

Phoenix tapped the mouse on the table with her finger and watched as it turned into a cup “all you have to do is picture the cup in your mind concentrate on it and touch the object you want to change, you can do this with almost anything” Adam sighed as he looked at the cup confused “I don’t understand why anyone would need to turn a mouse into a cup, what’s the point?” Phoenix rolled her eyes touching the cup, Adam watched as it turned back into a mouse and ran away “I didn’t want to do this but I guess I have to, so you understand the importance of learning ALL spell’s” Phoenix clicked her fingers and the room started to change, Adam looked around and they were now stood in what seemed to be a desert, in the middle of them both was a dish filled with water “the only way you can get the water out of the dish is with a cup, take something out of your pocket make a cup and drink before you die of thirst” Adam looked at her bewildered “what on earth, why would this ever happen to anyone” she shrugged as she looked over at him “you need motivation Adam, you won’t learn in the basement because you don’t see the point, so learn where you may need the skill” Adam sighed reaching into his pocket pulling out his phone “this is all I have, will it damage my phone” she looked at him not sure what to say “best not to risk it here” she held out her hand and a plastic box appeared “you want me to turn that into a cup why can’t I just use that to get a drink?” Phoenix narrowed her eyes as she looked at him “don’t push my buttons Adam, make a cup and drink or we will be stuck here all day” Adam sighed imagining a cup in his head, he thought about the box turning into a cup and touched it, he opened his eyes to look at the box but nothing had happened “why didn’t it work?” she rolled her eyes as she looked at him “you’re letting your emotions and thoughts get the better of you because your upset about something, you need to let everything go and just picture the cup, forget about everything else” he closed his eyes and took a deep breath letting go of everything, he pictured the cup in his mind again and touched the box, Phoenix watched on and smiled as a cup appeared in her hand in place of the box “you did it” Adam opened his eyes in excitement seeing they were back in the basement “I did it, I actually did it!” Adam instinctively lunged forward wrapping his arms around Phoenix, she smiled wrapping her arms around him holding him tightly, he quickly pulled away feeling embarrassed “I don’t know why I just did that, I hope I didn’t cross a line” Phoenix quickly looked down to hide the sadness in her face, he looked at her confused “did I do something wrong?” Phoenix shook her head slightly “no, no its nothing” she paused turning around to pick up a book “we should move onto unlocking things” Adam felt the sadness weighing heavy in the room, he reached out then hesitated slightly before placing his hand on her shoulder “Phoenix honey, we have a past, I can tell that much and I’m really sorry I don’t remember but maybe we can talk about it a little” he watched as she shook her head “not today, we need to work on getting your emotions under control” he let out a small sigh as she turned back around knocking his hand from her shoulder “how about we have a break, we have been down here for hours” Adam nodded slightly as she walked past him and headed to the door, he turned following her upstairs.   
Phoenix opened the door and smile as she looked at Salem and Pharaoh curled up together “they must have really missed each other” Adam walked into the kitchen behind her looking at them both “oh how adorable!” Phoenix walked over to the kettle turning it on “I’m going to have coffee want some?” Adam shook his head as he walked to the fridge “I’m fine with water thanks” he pulled a bottle of water from the fridge as he looked back at her, he watched as she put some coffee into her cup while waiting for the kettle to boil, he noticed her hair was purple again “I’m intrigued, what’s with the hair?” She shrugged as the kettle hit boil and shut off “I’ve been very indecisive for a while and I just can’t decide which color to have my hair, I thought since I can why not have it different colors all the time” he shrugged as he watched her pour the water into her cup “I guess you may as well, for the record I think you look best purple” he noticed the smile on her face as he pulled the milk bottle from the fridge and handed it to her “here, just a bit of milk 1 sugar right?” Phoenix looked at Adam as she took the bottle he was looking down slightly, confusion and concentration etched all over his face “Adam, you remembered something!” Phoenix put the milk down on the counter as she grabbed his sugar pot “you always put it in after water because you think it makes the coffee sweeter” Phoenix nodded again as she put a spoon of sugar into the cup and stirred it, she put the pot down the added a touch of milk “it’s coming back to you in small little doses isn’t it, you’ve been remembering little things here and there about yourself haven’t you?” He nodded reluctantly as he looked up at her “it started a couple of days ago, I remembered little things like my birthday, my parents names and my favourite foods, just little things and then it stopped” she nodded as she took his hand “it’s a good start, they say you just need one trigger to remember everything and we will find it Adam, we can make this better!” He nodded as he sighed, he just wanted some time to be alone and with her here how could he be, he pulled his hand away from her and looked up at the clock “I think I need a shower, I slept in these clothes” Phoenix nodded slightly as she turned and picked up her coffee “it’s fine you go shower, I’m just going to sit and have a drink and think about our next move” Adam rolled his eyes as he turned and headed for the stairs. 

Adam turned the shower on before sitting on the toilet seat looking at his phone “our next move, she won’t even tell me how she knows me but she talks like we are in this together!” he shook his head slightly as he scrolled through his contacts “stop being so bitter, your only mad because she knows more about you right now than you know yourself, she wants to help” he stopped hovering over Tommy’s name for a moment, he let out a sigh as he hit the call button “please pick up Tommy, don’t be mad at me” Adam listened to the ringing as he waited “you’ve reached Ratliff, leave a message after the” the voicemail beeped and Adam sighed rubbing his head “hey Tommy, listen I’m really sorry about earlier, I should have stood my ground and refused to send you away but you have to see there is a reason to all this, I just want to learn...” the voice mail cut off as Adam looked down rolling his eyes “that didn’t end at a great time” he shook his head knowing there was nothing else he could do now, he placed his phone down on the counter by the sink before stripping his clothes off and stepping into the shower letting the water run over him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the bad news is my laptop has had to go back to the shop for repairs, I am absolutely devastated as I have only had it 3 months! The good news, I saved what I had written already to a USB and am working on it on the family laptop *phew* 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and are still sticking with me however much of a pain I am for getting these out on time!

Adam walked into the room rubbing his wet hair with a towel, he felt refreshed and ready to take on another set of spells “I feel much better, you ready” he pulled the towel from his head and looked up when she didn’t respond, he saw Phoenix laid on his couch asleep and he couldn’t help but smile as he threw the towel on the chair and went to grab a blanket from the cupboard “it’s good that she’s sleeping” Adam jumped slightly as he turned “Salem don’t do that, I’m still not used to you talking” he looked down at the cat who seemed to be amused at Adams reaction “what do you mean its good she’s sleeping?” Adam turned walking back to the room with Salem following him “she doesn’t sleep very often, she uses spells to keep herself awake” Salem watched Adam as he laid the blanket over her before he jumped up curling up on her chest “does she have nightmares too?” Salem lifted his head looking at Adam intrigued “you have nightmares?” Adam nodded as he walked over to the chair and sat down “I don’t really understand them” Salem sat up looking at him as Pharaoh walked in and jumped into Adam’s lap “tell me about them, maybe I can interpret them for you” Adam shrugged slightly “well I mean, it’s me when I was younger maybe about 19 or 20. I’m in the woods with some boy, I think he’s my boyfriend.” Adam paused as he petted Pharaoh to comfort himself “what’s the boy’s name?” Adam looked at Salem thinking it was an odd question “does that matter it’s only a dream” Salem nodded as he looked back “yes, for me to try and interpret your dream I need to know as much as possible” Adam shrugged slightly still not fully understanding “I don’t specifically remember hearing his name in my dream but I think his name was Damien” he paused as he scratched his head “why would I know that” Salem jumped down and walked over jumping up onto the chair arm beside Adam “that doesn’t matter, now please what were you doing with the boy?” Adam shook his head slightly as a tear slipped down his cheek “we were being reckless in the woods casting spells and having fun, we went to a clearing and there was a blanket laid out with some food, I think it was a date, we ate and laid down together looking at the moon and stars, he traced my witches mark with his fingertips and told me how much he loved me” Adam paused wiping the tears from his face “I don’t understand why I’m crying, why does this hurt so much it was just a dream” he paused looking at the cat beside him “what does it mean Salem, why are nightmares like that keeping me awake at night” Phoenix bolted up on the couch screaming, it startled both Adam and Salem into silence “FRANKIE!” Salem jumped down running over to her, he jumped into her lap purring to calm her but she only became more frantic “Salem, you let me sleep, why did you let me sleep” Phoenix starting rocking backward and forwards taking in fast sharp breaths, Adam didn’t know why but he jumped up and sat beside her pulling her into his arms “it’s okay, calm down” he lifted his hand rubbing it over her head slightly as if petting her, he just knew it was something that would calm her even if he couldn’t explain how he knew “your safe, nothing can hurt you now” Salem watched on as Phoenix calmed down almost instantly, he was amazed at how quickly she had calmed down and realized just how much she needed Adam “I’m, I’m sorry I just” Adam cut her off quickly “shush, it’s okay. We all have our demons, you don’t need to apologize” they sat silently while Adam held her protectively in his arms, she petted Salem as she let a few tears run down her cheeks “I think I’m okay now” Adam smiled slightly letting her go, she turned to look at him with a small smile on her face “thank you, you don’t realize how much that helped” he nodded slightly as he looked at Salem, the cat was looking at them both reluctantly, he knew he had to tell her about Adam but was now the right time. 

Adam walked back into the room with two glasses of water, he looked at Phoenix who was having a quiet conversation with Salem, he watched her nod and sigh “I need to tell him” he walked over to her hesitating slightly as he held the glass out “need to tell me what?” Phoenix looked up taking the glass, she took a small drink while watching Adam sit down “Adam, you need to promise me something” she paused slightly as Adam nodded “no matter what I say to you, you have got to keep control of your emotions, if you let them take over you might hurt someone” he reached over to the table putting his glass down “sounds serious, what are we related” Adam laughed slightly trying to make light of the conversation, he looked over at Phoenix realising she was silent, she was looking down into her glass of water as a tear rolled down her cheek “wait, are we related!?” Phoenix took in a deep breath as she placed her glass down “I’m your twin sister Adam” she looked him in the eyes as she snapped her fingers revealing the crescent moon witches mark on her neck, Adam snapped his revealing an identical mark in the exact same spot “I, I don’t” Adam looked at her speechless, what could he say, Phoenix hesitated slightly as she looked at him “don’t, do not tell me there is more on top of this!” She sighed slightly as Salem nudged her arm “alright, alright!” she paused as she looked down “Salem told me about your conversation Adam, you were crying and you didn’t understand why” Adam nodded as he looked at her feeling the tears forming “it wasn’t a dream, Damien was your boyfriend, do you remember anything from that night you keep dreaming about” tears started to roll down Adams cheeks “he, he asked me to marry him, I loved him Phoenix” she nodded as she stood up and walked over to Adam, she got on her knees in front of him and reached up wiping Adams cheeks “I know you did Adam, I know and he loved you too” Adam shook his head as he looked at her “they, they came for us and Damien used his magic to save me, I saw them kill him” she nodded as she took Adam’s hands in hers “I know Adam, I was with you, don’t you remember, I could sense you were in danger so I came to look for you and I was with you when it happened” Adam pulled his hands from hers feeling his emotions building inside him “I’m here for you, I always will be” Adam stood up and walked to the door “Adam please” she jumped up following him grabbing his shoulder “LEAVE ME ALONE” Adam turned pushing her back, he let his emotions take over as his magic pushed her backwards, he watched helplessly as she flew into the wall down the hall knocking her unconscious, Adam grabbed the door handle opening the door and running from the house as he let fear take over his actions, Salem and Pharaoh ran to Phoenix’s side to check she was alright “where is he going, you have to follow him and keep him away from people!” Pharaoh nodded as he looked as Salem “he always goes up to the same spot he was in last night up the hillside, that’s where you will find us when she comes to” Salem watched as Pharaoh ran off out of the house in pursuit of Adam.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam wiped his eyes as he ran up the cliff side “she left me, she let me do it when she knew it would hurt me” Pharaoh ran up behind Adam “stop please, you’re going to hurt yourself” Adam turned looking at the dog that was chasing him up the path “maybe I want to hurt myself, maybe I’m fed up of living in a constant state of pain!” Adam turned and carried on walking up the path to the highest point “I have a twin sister Pharaoh, one you kept away from me! Now she’s back and it turns out all along all the nightmares I had were really my life! She left me when I needed her most, then when I lose all my memories and have no idea who I am she let me run away and left me alone for years before trying to track me down” Pharaoh followed close behind as Adam picked up his pace, he watched Adam as they reached the top of the path “please Adam stop, she didn’t mean for any of this” Adam walked over and jumped the safety wall, he sat down on the edge of the cliff dangling his legs over “I don’t want to feel this way” Pharaoh turned running down the path to get help fearing the worst as Adam sat and cried. 

Tommy walked along the path reluctantly as he headed for Adam’s to confront him, he looked up seeing Pharaoh running along the path “what the hell! PHARAOH, HERE BOY” Pharaoh turned seeing Tommy stood whistling him over, he ran towards him barking “what are you doing out here, Adam must be worried sick, let’s get you back home” Pharaoh took Tommy’s jeans in his mouth and pulled him up the path slightly “what is it Pharaoh what’s wrong?” Pharaoh tugged his jeans again before letting go and running up the path, Tommy looked at him fearing the worst “is Adam hurt?” Pharaoh turned and barked as if responding to his question, Tommy felt his heart sink as he worried about the wellbeing of his best friend, he started to run up the path following Pharaoh, his heart was racing as he reached the top of the cliff, he was breathing heavily as Pharaoh ran over to the wall, Tommy walked over fearing Adam had fallen off the edge when he heard the sound of crying “Adam?” he looked over the wall seeing Adam sat wiping his face as he looked out at the city “Adam, it’s me Tommy” Adam looked over his shoulder seeing Tommy stood behind the wall “you want to come to join me on this side of the wall?” Adam shook his head slightly as he turned back to the city “you want to tell me what’s wrong then” Adam sighed shaking his head again “what about if I come to join you?” he watched as Adam seemed to contemplate what he wanted to say next, as he was about to jump the wall when Adam got up and walked over to him “it’s okay, I’m here for you” he reached out his hand to Adam hoping he would take it, Adam looked down at Tommy’s hand before reluctantly taking it “that’s it” he paused slightly not wanting to push things “you have your witches mark on show, it’s beautiful” Adam smiled slightly as he wiped his eyes again, he felt himself calming down as he looked up at Tommy, he didn’t realize how much he depended on him till now “how about coming over the wall for me?” Adam nodded as he let go of Tommy’s hand and jumped over the wall, he instantly took Adam into his arms holding him tightly “don’t ever scare me like that again” Adam nodded as he pulled away from Tommy and sat down resting his back against the wall, he sat down beside him concerned that Adam hadn’t spoke yet “want to tell me what happened” Adam shook his head again as he looked down “you won’t understand” he shook his head as he reached over taking Adam’s hand “don’t pull this shit on me now, a problem shared is a problem halved, that’s what you always told me” Adam sighed looking away from Tommy, how could he tell him the truth when he only just found out himself, the only option was to lie “I killed someone, another warlock!” Adam paused peaking up at Tommy seeing the horrified look that crossed his face before he regained his composure, he began to panic regretting his choice of lie “a spell... the spell, it backfired and it made his familiar forget who he was, he was attacked and because his familiar didn’t know his own master he couldn’t save him” he paused slightly taking a breath to calm down, he hadn’t realised how fast he was talking and wondered if Tommy even understood what he had said “if I hadn’t cast that spell then Alistair would still be alive” Tommy squeezed Adam’s hand tightly trying to reassure him “you didn’t kill him, Adam. I mean even if you didn’t cast your spell he would have still been attacked and possibly died” Adam shook his head as he pulled his hand from Tommy’s “you don’t understand, I’m dangerous Tommy! I can’t cast spells correctly without harming the people around me, why do you think I only do spells on myself” Tommy sighed as he stood up and turned his back to Adam, he felt angry that Adam was trying to shut him out, he knew he was hiding something from him and it was all because of that witch “all this time I have known you and you have never once scared me or made me feel like I’m in danger and now...” Tommy scrunched his fists and stopped mid-sentence hesitating, he was letting his anger out at the wrong time and he knew he needed to stop. Adam looked up at him feeling the anger in the pit of his stomach, Tommy had never spoken to him with anger in his voice before and he didn’t like it, Adam jumped to his feet as he glared at the back of Tommy's head “now what Tommy!! Just say it!!” Tommy clenched his fists as he turned to Adam meeting his glare, there was no way he could keep it in when he saw the look on Adam’s face “you lock me in your house while you run off after some girl, you come back and leave me alone with all those people knowing how bad my anxiety can get, you kick me out of your house and now you’re hiding something from me because of some racist stalker slut!” Adam had lost control to his emotions as he growled at Tommy, the ground began to shake violently as Pharaoh ran over and grabbed Adam’s leg in his mouth he tugged on it trying to distract him but Adam just kicked his leg out knocking Pharaoh to the floor “don’t you dare Thomas, don’t you DARE!!” Tommy backed away from Adam feeling scared of Adam for the first time “you’re about to find out just how dangerous I am” flames started to grow in a circle around them as Tommy looked around trying to find a way to escape “please Adam I didn’t mean it, I just... I feel like I’m losing you” Adam smirked slight as he looked at him “you were nothing when I found you Tommy and you’re scared of ending up back there” Tommy ran towards a small gap in the flames as Adam laughed slight “no chance” Adam raised his hand and watched as the flames grew as tall as him, Tommy watched the flames dancing in the wind as he lost all hope as tears rolled down his cheeks “please Adam, I’m sorry”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this one was very short and sweet for me, I really hope everyone enjoyed it! I really enjoyed writing this and it's a late Halloween fiction because when do I ever keep to a schedule.   
> Again I really hope you enjoyed please let me know down in the comments what you thought :)   
> Thank you for reading, love Aria!!

The flames blew down slightly and Tommy noticed someone in the distance running towards them “ADAM NO!” He recognized the girl as she ran through the flames unharmed, she looked like the girl from outside of Adam’s house but her hair wasn’t flame red anymore it bright purple, he watched her as she ran over standing between him and Adam, she was facing Adam as she placed her hands in front of her “stop!” Adam tried to walk forward but it was like a wall was stopping him “get the hell out here Phoenix” she shook her head pushing herself forward, Tommy watched as Adam fell backward, it looked as if she had just pushed him over and he realized she was the witch “you’re letting the anger consume you, you need to calm down before you do something you’re going to regret!” Adam stepped forward pushing his hands at Phoenix knocking her to the floor “this is between me and him, back off Phoenix” Tommy jumped back in fear as a black leopard jumped through the flames and bounded over to him “Salem get him out of here” the leopard nudged Tommy trying to get him on his back as Phoenix got to her feet “what the fuck is going on?” Phoenix looked over at them as Pharaoh ran over and bit Adam’s leg “get on his back he’s going to get you out” Tommy reluctantly got onto the leopards back before he took off through the flames.

Phoenix turned back to Adam as he stood inches from her face “I told you to get out of here!” She lifted her hands pushing Adam back slightly “you don’t want to hurt anyone Adam, you know you don’t this is the anger taking over” Adam gritted his teeth as he looked at her “you don’t know me anymore” he pushed her back as she noticed Pharaoh lying on the floor pining in pain “no, Pharaoh” Adam laughed slightly as Phoenix raised her hand and slapped him across the face “I might not know you but I know one thing Adam, this is not you!” tears started to run down Adam’s cheeks as she pushed him backward putting some distance between them both, Adam raised his hand touching his cheek, it stung where she had slapped as a red handprint appeared “you left me alone!” he paused as more tears rolled down his face “YOU DIDN’T PROTECT ME!” Phoenix nodded as she looked at him “I know, I shouldn’t have left you like that when I knew it would go wrong but I couldn’t watch you do that to yourself” she stepped forward slightly “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” Adam felt the tears on his face as he threw his hand towards her, she fell backward onto the floor as Adam started to let the tears out “how could you let me go to limbo, why didn’t you stop me!” She stood back up leaving her hands by her side as tears ran down her own face “would it have mattered if I did try to stop you, you would have done anything to see Damien again, he was the love of your life, Adam!” Adam dropped to his knees as the flames died around them, tears ran down his face as Phoenix ran over, she dropped to her knees in front of him as she pulled him into her arms “it’s okay, I know it hurts but it’s going to be okay” she held him in her arms as they both cried letting out the emotions they were trying so hard to hide.

Tommy walked over as they started to calm down, he looked at them both confused, Adam seemed to know this woman and she stopped Adam from hurting him even though she didn’t want him near her, he regretted what he had said about her before. He started looking for any sort of hint to whom she was when he noticed the matching marks on their necks, he couldn’t hold it in anymore “what the fuck just happened?” Phoenix looked up before moving behind Adam, almost like a child hiding behind their mom, he watched the black leopard turn back into a cat as he walked over standing between Tommy and Phoenix “you, you were going to hurt me, Adam. You were actually going to hurt me!” Adam shook his head as he stood up and walked over, Tommy stepped backwards making Adam stop in his tracks “you tried to hurt me, not with your hands but with your magic” he could feel the tears in his eyes as he tried to ignore them “I’m sorry, I honestly didn’t mean to Tommy” he paused knowing this was going to sound ridiculous to someone who doesn’t understand “it’s my emotions they take control of me and I don’t know what I’m doing” he paused again looking up at Tommy as he was trying to avoid eye contact “I would never intentionally hurt you, Tommy!” He looked up at Adam as a tear slipped down his cheek “what made you so angry that you wanted to hurt me? What did I do wrong” Adam looked down and sighed “it was what you said about Phoenix, Tommy she’s not just so random witch” he cut Adam off waving his hand “she’s your sister, that’s why you have the same mark” Adam nodded taking a step forward “twin sister, she helped me remember” Tommy looked at him confused “helped you remember what?” Adam took another step closer to Tommy smiling slightly when he didn’t step back “I forgot because I did something stupid, I tried to bring back my lover from the dead” he looked up in disbelief “wait necromancy is a real thing!” he nodded as he stepped closer continuing “it didn’t work so I went to limbo to bring his soul back, when I found him he knew I couldn’t do it so he used his last bit of strength to lock away my memories, he thought he was helping me but things don’t work the same in limbo and it locked away too much, I forgot everything” Tommy stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Adam as tears ran down his cheeks “I watched Damien get killed by witch hunters Tommy, he had just asked me to marry him and then he was murdered right in front of me” Tommy felt the tears in his own eyes as he held Adam protectively “it’s okay Adam, it’s alright, I forgive you” Adam shook his head as he held onto Tommy “it’s not, I was going to hurt you and if it wasn’t for Phoenix I would have” Tommy looked over to see Phoenix with her back to them holding Pharaoh in her arms “if she didn’t stop me I might have hurt you and I’ll never forgive myself for that!” 

Tommy pulled away from Adam and walked over placing his hand on her shoulder, she wiped her eyes slightly as she looked up to see Tommy, he watched as she moved away with fear in her eyes “I’m sorry I just wanted to make sure you were okay” Salem hissed at Tommy as he went to step forward making him back off, after he saw this cat change from a leopard just minutes ago he didn’t want to anger it. Adam walked over looking down at the cat “Salem! You stop that right now!” he paused as he looked at Phoenix “it’s okay, he won’t hurt you” Tommy got down on his knees in front of her reaching out a hand “I promise I won’t hurt you, I just want to make sure your okay you looked so alone” she looked up at Adam shaking her head as she trembled in fear “you don’t understand Adam. I, I trusted mortals before and they killed everyone” she paused looking down “they murdered Frankie” Adam nodded as he got down to the floor beside her “I know but Tommy isn’t like that honey, Tommy has been here for me for years and he would never hurt me” Phoenix looked at Tommy as he moved forward slightly and pulled her into a hug, Adam moved closer wrapping his arms around them both, as they both held her she let the tears roll down her cheeks, she didn’t realize it but she needed the love of a mortal and her brother to help her through the pain she was feeling.


End file.
